Lost Forever?
by MrsWood3
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been secretly dating for 2 years, but when the final battle ensues what will happen to their relationship? will Fred and Hermione be lost forever? Please R&R Thanks.


Everyone entered the Dursley's house on Privet Drive, Mad-eye Moody stood staff in hand in-front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Madungus Fletcher and Fleur Delecour soon-to-be Weasley. Those listed, minus Harry were to take the polyjuice potion to make themselves look like Harry Potter so that they could get him safely to the Burrow.  
Everyone stood listening to Moody's instructions "does anybody have any questions?" he asked the group, no one had any.  
"Bloody hell, Hermione Granger has no questions, that a first!" Fred stated. Hermione hit him playfully, he winked at her causing her to blush.

"Ready everyone?" they all nodded. "Fly!" he shouted. The order member with their harry lookalike took off one by one.  
"Good Luck!" Hermione mouthed to Fred who just winked in return.  
The group flew out and were suddenly ambushed by death eaters. At the Burrow Mrs Weasley and her only daughter Ginny were waiting for their arrival. Harry and Hagrid arrived first with Remus and Hermione close behind, they were followed by Kingsley and George, who had is ear blown off, he was being tended to by his mother and sister. Ron and Nymphadora Tonks turned up next followed by Authur Weasley and Fred, Georges twin. Last to arrive at the Burrow was the eldest Weasley offspring and his fiancée, the French part Veela Fleur. Bill told Remus that Moody didn't make it.

Hermione and Fred were able to sneak away from the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and the order. As soon as they were alone Hermione smothered him in hugs and kisses. All of a sudden she broke down into sobs. "Hey…hey… Mione what's wrong?" Fred asked his girlfriend of two years.  
"I was so scares, when Kingsley turned up with George I…I thought...it…w…was you" she sobbed into his chest.  
"Oh Hermione" he said taking her face in his hands "I'm fine, look all in one piece and still good looking" he assured her with that lopsided grin he only reserves for her. This earned a small chuckle from her, he then claimed her lips with his own and she melted into him kissing him with every ounce of love she had for him. He laid her on his bed and gently hovered over her.  
"You're so beautiful!" he whispered when she was finally naked, he entered her and made love to her all night.  
"I love you!" he told her.  
"I love you too!" she whispered.

The morning came too soon for Fred and Hermione as the sun shone through the attic window. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at a sleeping Fred.  
"You're watching me sleep again" he told her as he pulled her against his toned chest.  
"Sorry, you just look so peaceful" she blushed.  
"You should go, mum will be getting you up soon, you wouldn't want her to know you snuck out last night would you Granger?" he teased.  
"Oh shhh you!" she huffed standing up and yanking his covers off of his naked body. "Someone's happy to see" she said looking pointedly at his 'BIG' friend.  
"He's always happy to see you baby!" he replied with a wink.  
"I'm going for a shower" she told him putting on her big quiddich shirt he's bought her at the world cup before her fourth year.  
"Can I join you?" he asked her with a cheeky grin.  
"Not this time, you know we can only do that at yours and George's flat seeing as he knows about us as well as Ginny and Bill" she told him, "anyway I have to go Ginny's covering me" she kissed him and left the room.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Mums going mad!" Ginny whispered to Hermione as she entered their shared room after her shower.  
"Sorry, I was in the shower" Hermione told her female best friend.  
"Show time Ladies!" Mrs Weasley shouted when all of the girls were ready.

"Everyone was dancing now that the beautiful ceremony was finished. All of a sudden a Patronus appeared "The Ministry has fallen, scrigmoure is dead!" as it disappeared death eaters arrived throwing curse here, there and everywhere. Harry, Ron and Hermione were rounded up and Hermione broke free just in time to see Fred mouth 'I love you' before she was apperated away.

It had been 6 months since she had last seen Fred, 6 months since he's held her, kissed her, made love to her. Now she didn't even know if he was still alive. The only reminder she had was his little brother and her best friend Ronald Billius Weasley, the same redhead who had left them but the same redhead that came back.  
But right now they were being chased by snatchers, being taken to Malfoy Manor, being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Dobby appeared and apperated them to Shell Cottage, home of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

"Mione?!" Fred shouted. "Where is she?" he asked his brother.  
"She's upstairs sleeping at the moment but you can go up there, I'm sure you guys are dying to see each other" Bill told him.  
Fred made his way up to the room Hermione was currently occupying, Fleur was leaving just as he arrived, she gave him a knowing smile and left.  
The redhead slipped into Hermione's bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Hermione stirred hours later and awoke to find the one person she would die to see.  
"Fred?" she whispered.  
"Hello Beautiful!" he said as he smothered her in kisses.  
"I can't believe you're here!" she squealed "I've missed you Fred!" she told him.  
"I've missed you too!" he said kissing her passionately, this escalated into something more.

2 hours later they finally left Hermione's room and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.  
"Hmm? Eggs and bacon?" Fred asked Hermione looking through the fridge.  
"Sounds amazing" she replied wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her cheek against his toned back.  
"Mmmm you smell nice" she whispered.  
"Ahem!" Bill cleared his throat. Fred and Hermione leapt apart. "Just thought I'd let you know that Harry and Ron are on their way back" he told them.  
"Where did they go?" Hermione asked.  
"Fleur and I took them to the field, they were on their way to see you" he looked at Hermione "I knew Fred was with you so we offered to take them flying, I told them to let you sleep" he told the two. "Although I am pretty sure you didn't sleep" he said with a wink making Hermione blush.  
"Anyway, it's time for Fred to go, Harry and Ron were going to tell you that your leaving" Bill told Hermione.  
The two said a tearful goodbye and Fred left and with that Fleur returned with the two boys.  
"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked her after Harry explained what was going on.  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" she replied and with that they left but only a few weeks later Harry and Ron started to worry about Hermione.  
"Are you sure you're ok Mione?" Harry asked her.  
"I'm fine, just exhausted is all" she told them unconvincingly.  
"We're heading to Hogwarts today!" Harry told them after a few minutes silence. A grin lit up on their faces.

Back at Hogwarts a full blown battle had erupted. Harry was helping some sixth years while Ron found his family. Hermione ran to the Hospital wing dodging spells and cursing death eaters.  
"Madam Pomphrey, I need your help!" she shouted.  
"What's wrong dear?" the Medi-witch asked.  
"I need you to run a test on me…a pregnancy one to be exact" the brunette told the older witch. She did as she was asked.  
"Congratulations my dear, you're having twins" she told the young girl.  
"Thank you" she replied running out the door. 'I have to find Fred' she thought.  
"Fred? Fred?" she called as she entered the great hall. She saw a sea of red hair and ran over to them. "Has anyone seen…Fred?!" she screamed his name and dropped to her knees beside him.  
"I'm so sorry Mione!" Ginny sobbed.  
"No! No! Fred, wake up! Please! This isn't funny!" Hermione was now in hysterics.  
"Please Fred, I can't look after these by myself!" she told him placing his cold, limp hand on her stomach. Everyone gasped but Hermione only cried harder when Fred didn't even twitch.

Hermione just sat there in silence, Knees hugged to her chest. But she was shaken out of her trance when someone bellowed, "Voldemort has been defeated!" Cheers and cries erupted throughout the hall.  
"Mione, come quick!" Ginny shouted pulling Hermione to her feet. She followed the redhead and was surprised to see Remus and Tonks alive and well. "What? I thought…" she started.  
"We were, but when Voldemort died those who were killed during this battle were brought back" Remus told Hermione.  
"That means…Fred?!" she whispered. She turned around to see the love of her life stood a few feet away from her with that grin that she loves so much. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran into his waiting arms.  
"I. Love. You. So. Much!" he told her, kissing her on every word.  
"I love you too, I thought I'd lost you!" she sobbed into his chest. "Never do that to me again!" she said punching his chest. He just let her as they both sank down to their knees just holding each other. "Never!" he whispered.  
"Miss Granger, I need to check you over my dear!" Madam Pomphrey told the brunette witch who just nodded. The Medi-witch muttered a spell under her breath.  
"Well, you seem fine in yourself my dear, the babies seem healthy too, now off you pop" she told Hermione.  
"Wait…you're pregnant?" Fred asked the witch in-front of him. She nodded.  
"Twins!" the witch told her now Fiancé. Fred had proposed to her after being reunited.  
"But how…when?" he asked.  
"Well to make babies a male and female…" she started  
"No, I know that!" he interrupted her.  
"As for when, Shell cottage" she told him with a small smile.  
"I'm going to be a dad?" he stated rather then asked. All she could do was nod.

**17 Years Later. **

"All right you lot, I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight!" Fred told his children as they made their way down the stairs.  
"Brooke Ginerva Weasley get your bum upstairs and put something else on!" Fred told his only daughter.  
"But Dad, it's just above the knee!" she replied.  
"Come on Fred, she's 16, that dress is fine" Hermione Weasley told her husband of 14 years.  
"But…" Fred Started.  
"I agree with dad mum!" Jonathon George Weasley the eldest of Hermione and Fred's children said. All his brothers agreed. Jonathon was 17 years old and 4 minutes older than Jaden Oliver Weasley. Next came Cameron Weasley followed by Elijah Weasley who was a minute younger, then Brooke, who was the youngest of the triplets, who was five minutes younger then Elijah. All three had just turned 16 last week. Next were Danny, Nicholas and Noah, who were 14, a minute separating each of them and the youngest were Billy and Bobby Weasley who were twelve next month.  
"I don't know how Aunt Ginny did it, she was an only girl too. I'll have to ask her for some advice!" Brooke said more to herself.  
"Don't worry dad, no one's going to touch her while we're around!" Billy stated proudly.  
"Mum! Tell them please!" Brooke pleaded.  
"Come on boys, leave your sister alone!" Hermione told her sons.  
"Thank Merlin, I don't have to do this again!" Fred said looking at his daughter.  
"That's what you think" Hermione muttered to herself.  
"Can we go now?" Brooke asked getting irritated.  
"Brooke wants to get their as soon as possible because Leon Thomas is going to be there!" Elijah teased his little sister as he and Cameron made kissing noises.  
"Thomas aye?" Fred asked. And if he wasn't dancing with his wife, Fred spent the rest of the night asking his sons questions about this 'Thomas fellow' or glaring at him.  
The end.


End file.
